


Disbarred!Harvey

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, disbarred!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a couple of drabbles on Tumblr about Harvey being disbarred for the whole 'fake lawyer' thing with a dash of Mike/Harvey ... these are the two drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbarred!Harvey

"I fucked up."

Harvey can hear Mike from his spot by the window. He’s facing the door to his office, where Jessica stood, staring at them.

"Damn right, you fucked up," Jessica said. "I can’t keep this quiet anymore."

"We all know what’s going to happen," Harvey said. "I take full responsibility for it."

"You’ll end up going before the State Bar," Jessica said. "I’ll do what I can to keep both of you out of prison, but … "

Harvey just nodded. He knew it would catch up to him eventually, this game he’d been playing with Mike. He watched Jessica leave, but didn’t turn around.

He felt the arms around him and leaned back just a bit. He smiled just a little when he felt pressure on his shoulder, and turned his head, kissing Mike gently. ”I knew it was a gamble,” he said. ”I don’t blame you.”

"I really fucked up, though." Mike rested his cheek on Harvey’s shoulder.

Harvey turned and wrapped his arms around Mike, uncaring of the fact that they were at work. ”It was bound to happen,” he said. "I’ve actually been on edge for a while, now."

"But, you’re going to get disbarred," Mike said.

"So, we’ll move," Harvey replied.

"We’ll - we’ll move?" Mike whispered; their relationship was new … in fact he’d been worried he was just going to be a fling for Harvey, but … 

"I’m not leaving you here, Mike," Harvey said. "Didn’t you realize? It’s going to be you and me from here on out."

They couldn’t afford much, not after what had happened when Harvey had been disbarred (but thankfully not put in prison). They’d sold just about everything to pay for the various sanctions and fees, and moved out of New York City, out of the state, to Virginia, where Harvey’s name wasn’t so well known. He’d managed to get a job teaching Business Law at a community college. The pay wasn’t much, but … it was enough.

Mike hadn’t found a job yet, and had spent his time making their new apartment livable. He’d scrubbed the floors and went searching through stores for furniture. A couch here, an end table there and soon enough the apartment was … home.

"This wasn’t what I’d planned," Harvey admitted one night as they sat curled up on the couch. Harvey’d been grading papers and Mike had been searching the want ads of the local newspaper.

"What, when we started seeing each other?" Mike asked.

"When I hired you." Harvey set his papers and glasses down on the coffee table and turned to look at Mike. "I never expected to fall for you."

"Or get disbarred, but that was the risk you took," Mike whispered, leaning over and kissing Harvey gently.

"The risk was worth it."


End file.
